


July 4th - #Proposal

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DE ArtFest, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Tina and Valerie are officially married! But is there another marriage on the horizon?
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	July 4th - #Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my opportunity to write the softest monologue in existence and I hope it makes y'all proud

You would think that on their wedding day, the brides would be the most nervous. And to some extent that had been true this morning. However the ceremony was over and Valerie and Tina were officially wives. There was nothing else to worry about.

Music twirled around the open garden space, hypnotising everyone within reach. Fairy lights strung across the tree line cast a golden glow over the lush wedding and threw beautiful twisting patterns over the brides who were entangled in each other's arms; love intoxicated them both.  
To one side of the dance floor sat a number of twisted oak tables which looked as if they had been carved directly from the tree. These tables were littered with half finished wine glasses and plates of various finger foods. Only a few people were seated, making small talk with family and friends though one android sat alone. Her bleached blonde hair had been pulled up into a neat bun, though her fringe still brushed against her forehead. The dark green jacket that she had been wearing all day had finally been removed and was draped over the back of her chair. She shifted her weight in the chair which caused the jacket to slip from it’s hook and onto the grass. She moved to retrieve it but someone got there first.

“Not much of a dancer then?” Nines asked as he picked up the jacket and placed it back onto the chair.  
“No, not really… Are you having a good time Nines?”  
“Of course, two of my very good friends have just gotten married!” Nines replied with a big smile on his face  
“Yes… the two of them look very happy.” Ada commented as she analysed the two brides who were now spinning circles around each other and giggling like children.  
“Have you ever been in love Ada?”  
“No,” she said with a gentle smile, “I don’t feel for people in that way. My perspective of love is different to most. But I do know that you love Gavin very much - don’t you Nines?”  
“Yes… Of course.” Nines took a seat beside Ada, “He means the world to me…” Nines scanned the crowd for Gavin. Surprisingly, he was on the dance floor - approaching Tina.

“Hey Tina, can I grab you real quick.”  
“Sure, I’ll be right back Val.” Tina said as Gavin led her away. Once they were far enough from the main crowd, Tina turned to Gavin with a devious smile on her face.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Tina I am fucking terrified.”  
“Y’know I don’t blame you… I was terrified when I did it. You’re gonna be fine. It’s gonna be perfect. We’ll set up after a couple more songs ok?”  
“Ok... “ Gavin responded nervously, “T… What if he says no? I don’t deserve him… He’s too good for me. I’ve never had anyone and suddenly this perfect fucking Tin Can walks into my life and sweeps me off my feet. It’s too perfect.” Tina reached her hands up and cupped them around his face, forcing him to look directly at her.  
“Gavin. Nines loves you more than anything in this world. He cares about you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I know it. He is going to say yes. I have no doubt in my mind.”  
Gavin wrapped his arms around Tina tightly. At that moment they were a symbol of Yin and Yang. Gavin’s dark suit created a sharp contrast against Tina’s flowing white dress that was reminiscent of a cloud. These two best friends needed each other. Their lovers couldn’t replace this unbreakable bond.

Time passed. The party continued. Dancing and festivities brought everyone together in a beautiful way. But now it was time to throw the bouquets. All the ladies grouped together in the middle of the dance floor giggling hoping they would catch the explosion of purples and pinks for their own. Ada and Nines remained seated, not too far from the excitement, just watching. Gavin was nowhere to be seen. Val threw her bouquet first. It spun through the air in a beautiful whirlwind before landing in the hands of one of Val’s good friends. She beamed widely as the ladies around her laughed and congratulated her. Next it was Tina’s turn.

She turned away from the group of women, ready to throw. But she knew from the beginning that she wasn’t going to throw the bouquet. Instead, she turned and approached Nines, watching the gentle smile on his face wash away to confusion. She took his hands and lifted him from his seat, handing him the bouquet in the process. At this point, Tina was smiling like a young child trying to hide the biggest secret they had ever heard. Gently, she placed her now empty hands on his shoulders and spun him around…

To see Gavin on one knee.

“Hey Tin Can. So… before you say anything. Let me talk because I’m struggling to hold my shit together right now. When I first met you, you were this plastic prick that I couldn’t wait to leave in the dust and get back to working individually. Your fucking perfect ken doll smiles looking at me every day were infuriating… But something changed. I don’t know what it was but you grew on me. Maybe it was that night I showed you iRobot I dunno… but that’s not the point. The point is that you were the first person to truly fucking care… And I didn’t want you to.. But you did. You helped me whilst keeping your distance. You did everything right… Y’know the last time I told you this, you were unconscious but nothing has changed. You are this force in my life that I can’t live without. I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back to being without you. No matter what happens, you have never given up on me. I love you Nines. I need you in my life. So.. will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down Gavin’s face by this point as he finally finished the speech that he was fighting to get through without breaking down. He opened the navy blue crushed velvet box with a shaky hand to reveal a small golden band; it was the perfect size for Nines’ finger. Nines was lost for words. The LED on his temple was glowing bright yellow as he computed the speech. Nines blinked for a few moments, and tears began to fall from his own eyes… That rarely happened. The one second he waited felt like an eternity to Gavin.  
“I love you so much Detective Gavin Reed....” he grinned, “Yes. Yes of course I will marry you!” Gavin threw himself onto Nines. They held each other tightly, both breaking down into fits of tears. They were safe in each other’s warm embrace and their hug drew on as the world around them erupted into applause and celebration. Eventually, they broke apart. Gavin fumbled with the box and removed the ring, slipping in gently onto Nines’ finger. There was chaos around them, though they could only see each other. Tina was crying into Val’s arms; Ada looked upon the two, smiling softly; Hank and Connor were standing towards the back and were both clapping and smiling widely; Chris Miller was somewhere in the gathering of people with wide eyes and an open mouth, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one and Jo? I hope I did you proud with that very small aro ada moment :) See you tomorrow for the Western AU!


End file.
